Mash Off
by MusicIsMyLife2K13
Summary: So this is a story about how Santana deals with being outed by Finn. Lots of Brittana and Quinntana hope you like it ! By the way Mr. Schue wasn't in the office when Santana , Burt and Sue watched the campaign add !
1. Chapter 1

**So this my first story for fan and I wrote this like 3 months ago and never put it up and I didn't really want to because I wasn't sure if it was good so please leave some reviews. I don't mind if you tell me that you didn't like it or if you tell me to change a few things because that king of stuff only makes it better so hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Mash Off**

As Santana sang the last line of Adele's 'Rumor has it / Someone like you , she felt angry , sad and a little bit scarad. She wanted to run home and cry like there was no tomorrow but she couldn't go home and face her parents not after what happened. When she saw Finn whisper something into Rachels ear she just lost it , she jumped off of the stage , walked over to Finn and yelled "what did you just say to her". Finn was shocked at her outburst and after a little hesitation replied "I said I thought you were great". She was annoyed that he would think that she would believe him so she angrily snapped back "no , you're lying". She got even more annoyed when Manhands decided to reply " he literally just said that". She just ignored that and yelled at Finn "everyones gonna know know because of you" and with that last word she pointed acussingly at Finn. Finn replied in an annoyed voice "the whole school already knows and no-one really cares". Santana was beyond annoyed and angry at that and screamed back "not just the whole school you idiot everyone". Finn was confused and said "wait what-" he was cut off by Santana's hand connecting with his face he could hear everyone gasp but was to focussed on the pain in his cheek to hear properly. Santana just glared at him for a while and then turned around and ran out of the auditorium. Brittany was the only one besides Finn that knew that he outed her in the hallway , although he deserved it she was shocked at what Santana had just done and was debated in her head whether to go after Santana or yell at Finn for outing her so she turned to Finn and said "ok I'm only gonna say this once so listen I know what you did and that was really wrong if you do anything that upsets her that bad again , well lets just say your not gonna feel to good after it do I make myself clear". Brittany waited for an answer for about five seconds and when she realised she wasn't going to get one she shouted "do I make my clear" she smirked when she saw Finn nod and then left to go find Santana. Back in the choir room everyone was silent for a while until Quinn stood up and asked "Finn what did you do that made Santana so upset?". Finn hesitated for a few seconds thinking about what he should say and then finally replied "you know the way Santana has gone overboard with the name calling and stuff" he paused and after hearing a few quiet agreements he continued "well a few days ago she was annoying me with the name calling so I fought back for a while and I kinda outed her in a crowded hallway". Everyone was quiet for a while when all of a sudden Kurt jumped up and screamed "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT". Finn was kinda angry that his own brother would scream at him like that and yelled back "because she was being a bitch and going way overboard with the name calling so I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine". Kurt was really angry he was red in the face and he screamed back as loud as he could "DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO OUT HER TO THE SCHOOL YOU FUCKING IDIOT DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN SHE IS GOING TO BE BULLIED , SLUSHIED AND LOTS OF OTHER STUFFI DON'T EVEN WANT TO SAY YOU RUINED HER FUCKING LIFE YOU ASSHOLE". Everyone in the auditorium was shocked that such a loud voice could come out of a small body. Quinn was shocked that someone could out someone and live with themselves after it so while everyone was yelling at Finn she left the auditorium and went to find Santana. Brittany was looking for Santan for about ten minutes when she heard a sob come from the the girls bathroom so she went in and saw Santana hugging her knees to her chest crying her eyes out. Brittany had only seen her cry like this a few times in their entire friendship. So she walked over to Santana , sat down next to her , wrapped her arms around her and picked her up and put her sitting on her lap and hugged her. She let her cry into her chest for about five minutes until she asked her "you said everyone knew how is that coz Finn outed you in the hallway?"

Santana stopped sobbing and took a deep breath in and out before replying "well yeah Finn outed me in the hallway but one of the people running for congress called Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazaar has a niece that goes to this school and she heard Finn out me and she told Reggie and he made an add about me being gay on it airs on tv in two days I think" when Santana was done talking she started to cry again and soon cries turned into sobs. Brittany just sat there for a while not knowind what to say so she just held Santana closer and let her cry into her chest again. Quinn was looking for Brittany and Santana for maybe twenty minutes and was just about to give up when she heard two very familiar voices coming from the girls bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Santana on Brittany's lap cying her eyes out. She had no idea what to do because she never saw Santana cry like this before so instead she just said "I'm so sorry that Finn outed you and this probally doesn't make you feel any better but everybody is screaming at Finn like i've never seen Kurt so angry he was as red as a tomato he was screaming so loud i'm surprised none of us have deaf" a little laugh escaped Santana's mouth and she smiled Santana then said "deserves it I hate him" Quinn laughed a small bit and then said "Finn's an ass" Quinn expected a bitchy remark to come from Santana but instead said "please Quinn tell me something I don't already know" all three of them burst into uncontrollable laughter. When they stopped laughing Quinn walked over to Santana took her hand and helped her up and pulled her into a tight hug. When they seperated Quinn said "come on the two of you lets go to my house and have a girls night in" Santana and Brittany both agreed and followed Quinn out to her car.

* * *

**So is it good enough to keep going if it is i have like 9 more chapters to type. I ship Brittana and I love Quinntana friendshi[s as well so I thought i would bring Quinn into it like halfway. LOTS more Brittana and Quinntana in next few chapters. Should I put some Pezberry in there to let me know in the reviews and hope you liked the first of many chapters !**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm gonna start making the chapters longer from now I've updated twice in an hour it is now 5 in the morning and i cant get to sleep and i'm bored **

**Mash Off **

**Chapter two **

**Santana's POV**

The drive to Quinn's house long was silent no-one spoke , the only thing that could be heard was the engine of the car. When we got to Quinn's house she told me and Britt to go upstairs while she went and got movies , snacks and drinks. Me and Britt went upstairs and went into Quinn's room it hadn't changed much since the last time we've been here there were purple walls , a king sized bed with purple and white covers with teddy bears and stuffed animals scattered on it and a bathroom attached on to the room. There were lots of pictures on the wall some were of her mom and her and some of all of the New Directions and some were of me , Britt and Quinn , but my favourite was the one of me , Britt and Quinn after we one Regionals last year we were all smiling in our cute dresses extremely happy we won first place. Me and Britt were looking at a photo album when Quinn came up with movies , popcorn , chips , chocolate and coke. She smiled at us and said "what ya looking at" she put the stuff on the bed and came over to look at the pictures we were looking at and the smile disapeared when she saw a picture of her daughter Beth. She moved away from me and Britt and sat at the end of the bed and closed her eyes I could see that she was trying to hold back her tears and I moved towards her. I sat down beside her wrapped my arms around her and she let a tear fall I wiped it away with my thumb and hugged her. As soon as she pulled away she acted as if that didn't happen and she said "what movie do you want to watch I have all of the Harry Potter movies , all of the Twilight movies , Step Up 1 , 2 and 3 and Street Dance". I shrugged my shoulders I didn't want to chose because I would've picked Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix nobody knows this not even Britt but I am a huge Harry Potter fan I hate telling people this because when I was fourteen I told my cousin I loved Harry Potter she laughed at me and said i was a freak so now i don't tell anyone I love it because I'm afraid they will laugh at me. Britt chose Harry Potter and The Chamber Of Secrets. Quinn agreed and put it on about halfway through the movie I checked my phone and I had **5 missed calls from Mr. Schue , 4 text messages from Mercedes , 2 text messages from Blaine , 9 text messages from Kurt , 3 text messages from Puck , 3 messages from Mike and 3 messages from Mom. **I clicked on the ones from Kurt first since he sent the most **Santana , Finn told us he outed you where are you.K. **The rest of his messages were pretty much like that asking me if I was ok and i sent one message back that said **Yeah Kurt I'm fine but I'm scared of what to say to my Mom and Dad coz they hate people who are gay and I'm at Quinn's bye. S. **After I sent that my phone started ringing I looked at the caller I.D it was Mr. Schue I aswered and Mr. Schue yelled in the phone **"Santana Lopez why would you hit Finn because of you the whole glee club hate him and won't talk to him come to the choir room immediately" **after that he hung up I felt tears fall from my eyes and Quinn came pulled me onto her lap and let me cry into her t-shirt. After about five minutes of crying Quinn asked "Whats wrong who was on the phone" I pulled out of the embrace and said "Mr. Schue he was yelling at me about how it was my fault that the glee club hates Finn and that I shouldn't of hit him and we have to go back to the choir room right now". "Mr. Schue was yelling at you. Asshole." Quinn said sounding and looking shocked. We all left Quinn's house and went back to school. When we got there we went straight into the choir room shocked to see every member of New Directions , Mercedes , Sugar , Mr. Schue and Shelby in there. I was getting nervous Mr. Schue looked very pissed off. Mr. Schue broke the silence and said "Sit down Santana" in a loud voice I did as I was told and sat down and Quinn and Brittany sat down beside me. Everybody was shocked when Mr. Schue yelled at me "SANTANA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT FINN FOR HE WAS MINDING HIS OWN BUSINESS AND YOU JUMP OFF STAGE START TO SHOUT AT HIM AND THEN HIT HIM. YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYBODY IN THIS ROOM HATES HIM APOLOGIZE NOW! I just sit there I know everbody can tell I'm shaking and crying even though I was terrified I wasn't going to sit here and take this crap so I said "He outed me to the whole school and Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazaar found out and made an add about me being gay and it's going to air on tv in two days and now after he forced me out of the closet I have to tell my homophobic parents and abuela so yeah I hit him and I kinda feel a bit guilty but I have enough shit to deal with already so I don't want to add feeling guilty for hitting the guy who outted me to that" I was crying really hard after that and

Mr. Schue yells at me " THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO HIT HIM NOW I'VE CONVINCED SHELBY THAT INSTEAD OF SUSPENDING YOU YOU HAVE ONE WEEK OF DETENTION AND YOUR OFF THE TROUBLETONES AND YOUR BANNED FROM THE CHOIR ROOM OR NEW DIRECTIONS! After he said that everybody gasped I stutter " S-Shelby wh-why would you a-agree to that I...I l-love troubletones" She looks like her heart just broke and she says quietly " sweetie i'm sorry I didn't agree to this Mr. Schue is blackmailing me i'm so sorry. I cry even harder stand up and say to Finn quietly "I hope your happy first you out me and then you get me kicked of the one thing I love" with that I walk out out and go to Quinns car and just sit and wait for her Britt to come back to the car so we can just go back to her house. I'm waiting for about ten minutes and I'm just thinking_ 'how could do_ _that_ _I would rather be suspended than kicked off the troubletones'._ Then it hits me without troubletones _I have no place to sing I have no place to just forget about all th eshit thats happening in my life and just sing and enjoy it and feel like I belong somewhere_ and with that I and I just brake down pulling my knees up to my chest I sob into them I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't see Quinn , Kurt , Mercedes , Tina , Rachel and Sugar standing there watching me cry , all of them looking like they've seen a puppy get hit by a car.

**So what did you think I love the story so far and I want reviews telling me how to make it better. Can you believe it Santana got kicked off troubletones !**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm finally updating this and it's a hard chapter to write. I love Quinntana so I'm putting a lot of it in this story. _Italic _means somebody's _thoughts_ by the way just in case you get confused. So hope you like this chapter and the story so far . **

**Mash Off**

**Chapter 3**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I hate seeing her like this she looks so broken. How could Mr. Schue be so heartless , kicking her off Troubletones , he doesn't even own the club Ms. Corcoran does.

"Girls you can go back inside now" I say because I know Santana doesn't want them to see her when she's like this. They just nod their heads and walk back into the school without saying a word , to me or to each other. I walk over to my car and knock on the window to let Santana know I'm there.

"Go away" she mumbles and I shake my head and open the door and climb in beside her.

"are you alright" I ask and I mentally slap myself for asking such a stupid question.

" Do I look alright I've just been kicked out of the Troubletones and banned from the choir room" my heart breakes when her voice crracks in the middle of the sentence. "come here" I say as I pull her onto my lap , wrap my arms around her and let her sob into my shoulder. When her sobs die down I say "do you wanna go back to my house now" she nods her head and I grab her hand and pull her out of my car.

"Where are we going" she asks , I forgot she wasn't allowed to go into the choir room , sure Mr. Schue will let her in with me while I get my bag and Brittany.

"The choir room. I know your banned from the choir room but Mr. Schue has to let you in so we can get Brittany and my bag. Okay." She just nodded her head so I pull her into school. When we're not that far from the choir room I hear shouting so I start to walk a bit faster , eager to get there , to see who's shouting. When we get there I walk into the room with Santana behind me and see Brittany yelling at Mr. Schue. When I close the door behind me Mr. Schue looks at me with a disgusted look on his face , probably because Santana is behind me.

"What's she doing here , she's banned" he yells. I look behind me and she she's crying again. _**Great thanks Mr. Schue you made her cry again I just got her to stop crying like 10 minutes ago !**_

"Chill Mr. Schue Santana's just here while I get my bag and Brittany." I say while I walk to where I was sitting and pick up my bag and put it on my back.

"Yeah well she's banned from here so Santana go wait outside" I feel like just going over there and punching him right now but unless I want to get suspended I just have to resist the urge to.

"Seriously Mr. Schue she's just standing there , she hasn't done anything or said anything wrong". I walk over to Brittany grab her hand and pull her and Santana out the choir room door.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I seriously can't believe Mr. Schue can be so heartless kicking Santana out of Troubletones and banning her from the choir room. Santana's just been outed to the whole school and when that campaign add airs she'll be outed to the whole country. The thing that shocks me most is that he didn't give out to Finn. I mean I know Finn is my boyfriend and all but he is the one who outed her to the whole school , but no Mr. Schue just gives out to Santana.

"Mr. Schue how could you do that to Santana she didn't do anything wrong" I say and everyone nods their head waiting for an answer.

"Rachel she slapped Finn. Hitting people is not tolerated in Glee Club so I had to" I am so annoyed with him right now

"Not tolerated , huh , okay so why didn't you kick Finn out for punching Puck repeatedly when he found out that Puck was the father of Quinn's baby or the time Sam and Finn were fighting in the hallway or that time the glee guys fought Karofsky. Why didn't you kick them out because they were a lot worse than a little slap ?"

Mr. Schue just glared at me and said "those fights were in the past we're over them". I balled my hands into fists by my side and could feel them shaking with anger.

"So what they're in the past , they still happened and you didn't do anything about them , but you FUCKING kick Santana out of Troubletones and bann her from the choir room just for a FUCKING slap ! I think I speak for most of us when I say that that is unfair and that Finn should be punished for outing Santana". Everyone nodded their head except Finn and Ms. Corcoran.

"Rachel I will not tolerate that language. I'm not going to punish Finn so would you stop getting so angry before I give you detention". I didn't want to get detention so I just stormed out of the room.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

I may not be smart but I know what Mr. Schue did to Santana was wrong. All she did was slap him , he outed her and nothing happened to him. Santana's broken now and me and Quinn have to fix her !

**So what did you think did you like this chapter. I know I didn't really put Brittany's P.O.V in it that much but there will be a lot more in the next few chapters. I just stuck Rachels P.O.V in there because I wanted to go back into the choir room and see their reactions after Quinn , Santana and Brittany let the room so it was either hers , Mercedes , Blaine or Kurts P.O.V so I thought I'd put hers in because she's Finn's girlfriend and I wanted to see who's side i'd put her on. I hope you like my fanfic so far !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mash Off**

**Chapter 4**

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Quinn , Santana and I sat in silence in Quinn's car while she drove us back to her house. The silence was annoying me and seemed to be annoying Quinn aswell , so she turned the volume on the radio up , and the worst possible song came on. 'Someone Like You'. I looked over to see Santana had started crying so I placed my hand over hers and said "Quinn will you turn off the radio , please".

She looked confused and replied quickly "Why" then she looked in her rear view mirror and saw Santana and quickly turned off the radio. When we got to Quinn's house we all got out and walked inside.

"What do you want to do ?" Quinn asked me and Santana. I was exhausted and didn't really want to do anything so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you want something to eat or drink ?". Quinn asked us.

" Yeah can I have water please" Quinn nodded and left the room to get me a drink. I took out my phone and unlocked it and I had three missed calls from my Mom so I called her back and she answered in about five seconds

"_**Brittany where are you. You didn't come home from school and you won't answer your phone" **_She was making a big deal out of nothing as usual.

"Mom stop panicking I'm staying at Quinn's house tonight"

"_**And were you ever going to tell that you were staying at Quinn's house"**_

"Yeah I was going to call you later"

"_**Brittany your not allowed to stay at Quinn's tonight". **_

"Why not Mom"

"_**Because we're going to your grandmother's house for the weekend"**_

"Can you not just go without me"

"_**No Brittany your grandmother is sick and you're coming with us I want you home by six o'clock". **_Great I have to be home in half an hour.

"Fine seeya later" And with that I hung up. She seriously has to pick now of all times to plan a trip to granny's house. Quinn walks back into the room with three glasses of water and a box of 'Dots'. She hands me a glass of water and hands one Santana and then sits next to Santana wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Quinn I can't stay tonight I have to go to my granny's house tonight. Will you drive me home please".

"Yeah sure do you want to go now or in a while" She says sounding annoyed and I couldn't really blame her.

"Yeah could we go now" I say as I stand up. She smiles , helps Santana up and walks over to the door , opens it and walks over to her car and gets in. I get in the backseat beside Santana and she drives me back to my house. When we get to my house she pulls into my driveway and says goodbye.

"Seeya in school Monday"I say and give Santana a peck on the lips. I get out and walk into my house in a really bad mood because I have to go to my granny's house.

**Santana's P.O.V**

"Quinn can I get into the front seat" I say just before she drives off. She smiles and I take that as a yes and get out of the back seat and get in the front seat. I put my seatbelt on and she starts driving back to her house. When we get to back to Quinn's house I go and sit on the couch while she goes to get something from her room.

When she comes downstairs she has her laptop with her and she turns it on and logs on to facebook. She has five messages from Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel : **Hi Quinn is Santana alright ?

**Kurt Hummel : **I can't believe Mr. Schue did that !

**Kurt Hummel : **If it makes Santana feel better tell her that none of us are really talking to Finn .

**Kurt Hummel : **When is the campaign video gonna air ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Quinn look up on youtube 'Reggie 'the Sauce' Salzaar outs a cheer leader'

I gasp when I look at that last one and Quinn quickly opens up youtube and watches the video. I can't hold back my tears and I cry on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn turned off the laptop put it on the ground and hugged me and said "Shh it's ok the add doesn't for two days your parents won't see it" I cry harder after she said that because I just remember I have to tell my parents.

**So what did ya think. I know this chapter is really short but its 5 o'clock in the morning and I am literally falling asleep writing this !**


End file.
